


The Black Fairy AU

by Paige_Turner36



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anti-Blue Fairy, Dark Realm (Once Upon a Time), F/M, Fiona the White Fairy, Fix-It, Neverland (Once Upon a Time), Other, Reunions, Rumple the Saviour, Rumple's name reaveled!, Season 6B AU, Shears of Destiny, Temporary Character Death, The Dark Curse - Freeform, The Enchanted Forest (Once Upon a Time), True Love's Kiss, magic bean, the only parent who true loved Rumple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21969994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paige_Turner36/pseuds/Paige_Turner36
Summary: Alternate backstory to the Black Fairy.
Relationships: Belle & Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Black Fairy & Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Fiona & Rumplestiltskin | Mr.Gold
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	The Black Fairy AU

**Author's Note:**

> Fiona means "white", "fair".
> 
> The Black Fairy is the evil fairy we meet in 6x09, who chose power over love. She never loved Rumple.

Fiona is the White Fairy who falls in love with a human named Malcolm. One night in midwinter she gives birth to a son. The Blue Fairy and Tiger Lily, the Red Fairy, arrive to inform them that their son is the prophesised Saviour.

Further research on Fiona’s part reveals that her son will die at the hands of the Great Evil born at the end of winter, identified by the crescent moon birthmark. Fiona and Tiger Lily inspect all the babies, but none are marked. Fiona consults the Mirror to see into the future and discovers that it is _herself_. In an attempt to prevent this fate, Fiona creates a potion to separate her potential dark side. Before she can isolate her other half and destroy it, the Black Fairy overpowers her, using the Shears of Destiny to separate herself permanently from Fiona, accusing her of being too weak to protect her son.

Blue and Tiger Lily arrive and try to persuade the Black Fairy to use the Shears on herself to remove her fate to kill her son. But the Black Fairy sees her son as a threat and uses the Shears to remove his fate as the Saviour. All the fairies sense a change, a new Saviour, and realise that if a Saviour dies another will take its place. The Black Fairy vows to kill all Saviours, even Light magic if she has to. She takes Tiger Lily’s heart, threatening to enact the Dark Curse to banish everyone from this land. Blue gets her heart back and banishes the Black Fairy to the Dark Realm. For what Fiona has done, Blue strips her of her wand, her wings and decrees that Fairies can never form interspecies relationships. Then, using one of the magic beans, banishes a powerless Fiona to an unknown land, separating her from her son. Before Fiona disappears she vows to her son that she will find a way back to him.

Blue and Tiger Lily return Malcolm’s son to him, telling him that Fiona is dead. Blaming his son for his wife’s death, Malcom, in hatred, names their son Rumplestiltskin.

Over the centuries the Black Fairy steals Saviour babies from their mother’s arms, steals their magic when their reach their magical maturity at twenty eight years, which will kill them and they become part of the black stone caverns of the Dark Realm that the children mine for Dark Fairy Dust. When she meets her Dark One son who wants to know why she abandoned him without giving him a name, she just laughs, saying "sometimes you have to chose power over love" and throws Rumple to the ground.

Meanwhile, Fiona travels alone from realm to realm trying desperately to find her son, with nothing but his baby blanket. She thinks she’s in luck when Rumple’s blanket leads her to Neverland, only to come face to face with her angry husband, Peter Pan. Trapped on this island Fiona rescues runaway Lost Boys, one of whom her grandson Baelfire. Fiona helps Baelfire escape Neverland, sacrificing her chance to leave this realm to save her grandson. Fiona eventually leaves by smuggling onto Hook’s ship that is bound for the Enchanted Forest. Fiona hears rumours that her son Rumplestiltskin has become the Dark One, but she doesn’t care. All she wants is to see her beautiful boy and help him in his quest to find Baelfire. But before she can head for the Dark Castle she sees the Black Fairy about to steal a baby and stops her. The Black Fairy, about to be pulled back to the Dark Realm, takes Fiona with her, where she charges her to looking after the children she steals.

Fiona watches her son’s life through the crystal ball. It is pain and pleasure watching her son’s joys and sorrows. Painful that she couldn’t be there with him. At the very least her boy wouldn’t have been alone.

When the Black Fairy leaves to steal her second grandson, Fiona escapes to Storybrooke to find her son at last. Believing her to be the Black Fairy, Fiona in arrested. Rumple watches her behind the interview room glass. The Black Fairy had never looked at him the way Fiona had. Like she _loved_ him. Could she be telling the truth? He inspects the confiscated baby blanket and sniffs it. It still retains his scent, fresh as the day he was born. She had kept it all those years. Still unsure, Rumple questions Fiona, using a dreamcatcher to prove that she and the Black Fairy are two separate people and the Blue Fairy banishing her from his life for the crime of trying to save her son. Fiona apologises for everything Rumple has been through, that because of her he grew up alone and unloved. Rumple isn’t ready to let her into his heart yet, but Fiona has gained his trust.

Fiona, her son Rumple and her daughter-in-law Belle work together to save Gideon. Fiona watches over them while Rumple and Belle go into Gideon’s dreams and discover that Rumple is the Saviour. But with Gideon’s heart still missing, they have to plan for the upcoming curse.

During the Black Fairy’s curse, Rumple finds Fiona and Belle locked in the basement of the green cottage, not believing the Black Fairy’s curse-story that Belle abandoned him and Gideon. While Belle searches for Gideon’s heart, Rumple and Fiona face off with the Black Fairy. The Black Fairy stabs Fiona and tries to get Rumple on side. But Rumple destroys her with the wand, breaking the curse. He cradles his dying mother who calls him Charlie. Rumple thinks she’s delirious, until Fiona explains that that was the name she chose for him: Charlie, meaning “free man”. Though her son was born the Saviour, she wanted him to be free to choose his own path. As her last act, Fiona breaks the Shears of Destiny, restoring Rumple’s fate. The Light and the Darkness are balanced, cancelling each other out, freeing Rumple’s link to the dagger and severing his immortality. Rumple cries over his dead mother. His tears heal her and Fiona is revived. Belle arrives telling them she still cannot find Gideon’s heart.

Rumple, Belle and Fiona go to the mines and find the Black Fairy has created three tunnels forcing them to separate. Whilst Rumple faces his demons in one tunnel, Belle and Fiona face their own in the form of Mirror!Belle trying make her doubt herself and Rumple, and an echo of the Black Fairy trying to convince Fiona that she will still fail her family. All three overcome their fears; Rumple has his mother, his wife, his son, his destiny and doesn’t need the Dark One anymore, Belle refuses to listen, showing faith in Rumple and that they will save their son, and Fiona accepts that she will make mistakes because she’s not perfect but will have her son’s love. When they try to stop Gideon killing Emma, the fake!hearts crumbles to dust in Belle and Fiona’s hands and the real heart goes dark in Rumple’s.

The three of them find each other, defeated. Rumple and Belle console each other, watched on by Fiona, before they hear the cries of de-aged Gideon behind them. The Gold family are together. In the shop, Rumple retrieves Belle’s wedding ring from their chipped cup and places it back on Belle’s finger. They share True Loves Kiss that silences the Dark One for good (because we deserve the Beauty and the Beast fireworks moment).

During the aftermath of the Final Battle, Fiona embroiders a prayer leaf for Rumple and Belle with her grandson’s name written in the language of the Fae, as a sign of belief that he would always come home. Rumple and Belle share a dance in the back room of the shop next to their sleeping son. The Golds go to Granny’s for a family dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't like the way they set up the Black Fairy as cold a heartless in 6a and then in 6b try to suggest that she and Rumple are the same. I wanted Fiona to be much like peasant!Rumple, who love their sons with all their hearts and became/created Evil through the desire to protect them. And it would have been nice to have one parent who truly loves Rumple.


End file.
